A Wolf's Home
by Collared Creature
Summary: Kylo reunites with girl he chased away. (Inspired by Thunderstorm by ladystark25)


The handsome young man stood on the covered balcony as his dark gaze eyes took in the sight of the treetops being assaulted by the crisp, fresh rain, the greenery whipping this way and that. The dark skies and violent rain matched his troubled thoughts. Why had he chased—no _ordered_ —away the only girl that had ever mattered to him? He though he'd be happy with Rey, so why did he feel so hollow and empty? Deep down, he knew why, he still wanted—no _needed_ —the girl he'd told to leave him. Back then, he'd thought her constant need to care for, protect and _comfort_ him was annoying and unnecessary. But Rey almost scarring him in the snow had shocked him enough to make him realize he _needed_ her soothing, gentle touch and it was _ok_ to miss her soft, caring, calming voice. Walking from the balcony, he collapsed on the cream and white bed with a heavy, weary sigh.

"Am-amethyst, I'm s-sorry, I-I'm s-so s-sorry." For the first time in a long time, Kylo buried his face in his hands, crying over the girl he'd pushed away. "P-please, I was an idiot. Al-so," He continued, smiling sadly, "yes, I admit, I was Darth Vader Jr. and a 'Darth Vader wannabe'." He used to get _so_ mad when she called him that, Force-choking her and like an angel, she'd _let_ him, even though she'd somehow inherited his Force powers and could have easily stopped him.

"Well, at least you finally admitted it." A calming, loving voice said, pale, strong arms wrapping around him, relieved and satisfied.

"A-amethyst, b-babe?" Kylo pulled away slightly, dark eyes wide in shock and awe.

" _Is it r-really you_?" He asked the raven-haired, lavender-eyed girl before him telepathically, _knowing_ their bond still held.

" _Ya, I'm here, baby_." She answered as the man collapsed in her arms, sobbing with relief. Neither spoke as she held and rocked him, carding her hand though his soft, smooth raven hair.

"Hey," She began in a soothing, whispered tone reminiscencent of those rare, precious moments they were togeather—and he'd actually _accepted_ her tender, doting affections. "what do ya say we get out of here and I introduce you to some friends of mine?"

He nodded eagerly, he'd never known, or cared, to know the company she kept, to preoccupied and drunk on the knowledge he'd had her wrapped around his finger and she'd bend to his will almost desperately.

"Um…?" He began uncertainly.

"Yes, baby?" She prompted, kissing his head.

"C-can I….um…can I…?" He cut himself off, feeling foolish and embarrassed.

"Sweetie, c'mon, what is it?" She prompting, raising a blushing Kylo's head from where it was buried in her shoulder.

"C-can I apolgize to your Wolf?" He asked, _needing_ to see the girl in Wolf form now that his head was clear enough to appreciate her. "You said they both had different experiences depending on what form you're in." She'd told him that in the early days, back when he was excited about having a shapeshifter for a girlfriend and didn't use her for his dirty work.

"Sure." She stood and walked a few paces away, stripping easily, "I have a feeling both sides of me are gonna remember this, though." She smirked over her shoulder, just as he wondered how he was _stupid_ enough to let her go.

He watched, entranced as a slivery-white mist emanated from her as he fought the urge to blink. The light receded to reveal a pale gray wolf with white and darker gray tipped fur, resembling the rolling storm clouds outside.

"Hi." He began, awestruck as he kneeled before the wolf, hand reaching out to pet her and scratch under her chin.

" _I'm sorry_." He apologized wordlessly.

" _It's ok, you were young and needed to find your own path_."

" _Why did you leave so easily_?"

" _It's a wolf thing…back then, you projected the aura of being in control so strongly and thickly I had no choice_ **but** _to obey_."

" _I'm sorry."_ He apologized again. She smirked, coming forward to hug him.

" _It's ok, I love you. All that matters is that we're togeather now_."

* * *

She changed back and redressed before they left, hand in hand. Finally, she was home.


End file.
